Lamborghini Gallardo Coupé
The Lamborghini Gallardo 5 litre version was the first Lamborghini road car to be equipped with a V10 and is the first model in the Gallardo series built until 2005. The Gallardo mainly competed with the Ferrari 360 and was notable for not including scissor doors. In 2008, the LP 560-4 replaced it. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Lamborghini Gallardo can be unlocked after defeating the sixth Blacklist racer Ming, whom owns a upgraded Gallardo with a unique vinyl. It costs $120,000 in the car dealership. Ming's car can be obtained by the player as a reward card pink slip. The Gallardo is one of the best cars for both pursuits and races. It is very agile in corners and can keep up with the Murciélago and Porsche Carrera GT, if it is modified with high-performance upgrades. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Gallardo in Need for Speed: Carbon reappears as a Tier 3 car. It is purchaseable for $175,000 and also appears as a fully upgraded bonus car for Quick Race. Depending on the career progression of the player, the Gallardo is unlocked by different means; *'Exotic Career' - Take over Diamond Hills in Silverton. *'Tuner Career' - Win the Boven Avenue Speedtrap in Silverton. It reuses its performance traits from Most Wanted. Top speed and acceleration may not be as good as seen by the fastest Tier 3 cars in the game although the Gallardo is featured with a sublime handling again. If the player chose the Alfa Romeo Brera as their starter car and purchased a Tier 3 vehicle, Neville and Sal will swap their cars with a Lamborghini Gallardo. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Gallardo is only featured in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. It can be seen as a police vehicle in both releases. Gregory MacDonald drives a modified green Lamborghini Gallardo that is seen in the first mission and the gold Lap Knockout Challenge Series event. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' In Need for Speed: Nitro, the Gallardo is featured as a Class A Exotic. The Top Racer Omar in Cairo drives a Gallardo. Trivia *It is also featured in the demo release of Need for Speed: Carbon, where the player can select the Gallardo along with the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition and 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS. Gallery File:Gallardomostwanted.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted File:Ming's Lamborghini Gallardo in NFS MW.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Ming's) NFSMW510Gallardo.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 File:Gallardocarbon.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon File:NFSCLamborghiniGallardoBonus.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Bonus) File:Carbon LamborghiniGallardoNeville.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Neville's) File:Carbon LamborghiniGallardoSal.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Sal's) NFSCOtCGallardo.jpg|Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City File:Gallardo ps2.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (PS2 & Wii) File:Nitro LamborghiniGallardo.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Italian Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City